G☆PC41
is the 41st episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the final part of "Takamagahara Arc". In this episode, the group are confronted with Aion for the last time. Story * Transcript Short synopsis: Mana and friends have finally gather the Mugen Furyoku energy flow to unlock Portia's resurrection power, that allowed her to bring them back to life. But Aion took the ultimate action in order to satiate his dark goals! Succumbed by darkness inside her heart, Rosette will get a new power far more dangerous than expected! Full synopsis: Aion strikes a deal with Leontes to got his freedom and transformed the Earth and Takamagahara into a hell by his own, he accepts his offer on the condition he must kills his younger twin brother, Chrno. The DokiDoki! Cures have gathered enough energy of Mugen Furyoku, which allowed Portia to unlock her resurrection power. Aion confront Chrno alone while Oboro creates an Ayakashi to be able to face the both Precure teams. Aion reveals that was himself who manipulate fates from some of them by ruined their childhood lives. He stun Chrno with a taser hidden in the pocket of his jacket. Hermione, learning the truth through Aion, fights against him with such fury. With Juliet and Mana are distracted by their fight against Oboro, Rosette, Rikka and Azmaria are unable to overwhelm the Ayakashi. As a result, Rosette was plunged into the sea of darkness, let herself to be consumed by darkness, but she take the Shinya Daikoujin Omamori. Rises out of the sea of darkness and manages to defeat the Ayakashi with the Moonbeam Night. But she no longer listen and destroys everything in her path. However, Chrno saves Rosette from the darkness inside her heart, and turned into a full goddess form. Aion has been betrayed and killed by Leontes by exploding his mutilated body and destroying his immortal soul. After the battle is over, Portia bring Mana's friends to life. The girls, the mascots and the allies can leave Takamagahara to save the world. Major Events * Aion appears in the last time in this episode. * Aion will be betrayed and killed by Leontes by exploding his mutilated body and destroyed his immortal soul. * At a despair moment, Cure Tsukiyomi got the Shinya Daikoujin Omamori and becoming Shinya Tsukiyomi. * Shinya Tsukiyomi using her new attack "Moonbeam Night" in the first time. * Shinya Tsukiyomi using her sub-attack called "Nocturn Shard" in the first time. * Seiryu got her Humanoid Form after using her Draconic Form. * Seiryu used her new attack called "Primal Wooden Sword" after turned into her Humanoid Form. * Portia give at Regina a red crystal that contains her father's soul so Regina can bring him to life by activated it. * Mana's friends, Rikka, Alice, Makoto and Aguri are now resuscitated by Portia, after gathered enough the energy flow of Mugen Furyoku to unlock Portia's power. * This is the last episode to have "Sky Travel" as the ending. * The "Takamagahara Arc" will ended with the episode 41, and starts the "Yomi Arc" with the episode 42. * The last episode of "Takamagahara Arc" ended the final conclusion of "New Allies Saga". Trivia * As Leontes' sidekick, Aion was the only to be die, unlike Maria, Cain and Issa. * Aion mentioned to Hermione about his his former allies from "Chrno Crusade", Rizelle, Shader, Viede and Genai. * About of Azmaria's biological parents and adoptive parents (the Hendrics), it was actually Aion who killed them. Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Bonus: Youkai Lessons. * Youkai from the episode: the Gyokuto is a jade rabbit-like youkai is described holding a wooden mallet which he uses to pound mochi. Characters Cures * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Amaterasu * Rosette Christopher / Cure Tsukiyomi / Mangetsu Tsukiyomi / Tasogare Tsukiyomi / Shinya Tsukiyomi * Meg / Cure Susanoo * Esther Blanchett / Cure Sakuya * Moka Akashiya / Cure Izanami * Mana Aida / Cure Heart * Rikka Hishikawa / Cure Diamond * Alice Yotsuba / Cure Rosetta * Makoto Kenzaki / Cure Sword * Aguri Madoka / Cure Ace Mascots * Koumori Nazo * Suzaku / Hermione De Borromeo * Seiryu / Azmaria Hendric * Kirin / Jo Carpenter * Byakko / Ion Fortuna * Gennosuke Kouga / Fujin * Raijin / Kagerou * Astharoshe Asran / Inaba * Ewan Remington / Gyuki * Sharuru * Raquel * Lance * Dabyi * Ai Allies * Romeo Candore Van De Montague * Chrno * Sei * Abel Nightroad * Tsukune Aono * Regina Villains * Leontes Van De Montague * Aion * Oboro Iga / Cure Otohime * Ayakashi Secondary Characters * Portia Clemenzia De Ebe Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Takamagahara Arc Category:New Allies Saga